Time Warp Trio
by meowkitty17
Summary: The Trio and Others go back in time on a mission to stop Tom Riddle getting to the top of his power and his KOW, Will Hermione control herself? Will the Get back to the future? Also Hermione and the gift? sequel hint hint!
1. Time to go

**Here is my next story:D :D yay im to enjoy this, please note I Don't Own Harry Potter or the characters**

**all have made up is the story and some new Characters :D**

**But I hope you like the story its going possible lots of chapters but I don't care**

**But Now here is a NEW STORY!**

* * *

Time Warp

Chapter One – Time to go

As Hermione watch Dumbledore giving them all a job to do first

Harry, he was doing the job of keeping an eye on everyone who would go on mission,

Ron was having the job of looking after someone close to him, there would be a danger he would face,

Then Ginny's was be ready for everything,

Draco who was the Dumbledore wanted him to come along for good reason, Luna she was to keep an open mind.

"Right, Hermione your job is the most important you must try to get them close but not to close, meaning who we are stopping even if they are charming and you want them be aware" said Dumbledore.

Hermione wondered why but didn't question it, and nodded.

"Right now we are changing your appearance and you families Harry, you and Hermione are brother and sister, Ron and Luna brother and sister, Draco and Ginny are Brother and sister. Hermione, Harry you are going have dark brown hair with blonde highlights" Dumbledore said flicking his wand and their hair changed Harry's lighter than before, however Hermione's grown to her waist long and dark brown with wavy.

"Wow" said Hermione and Harry looking at each other.

"That's amazing Professor" Hermione said feeling her hair.

"Also Hermione you will an animagus able to turn into a Ocelot; what is a member of the cat family." said Dumbledore flicking his wand again.

"Ron, Luna you two will have both ginger, oh and Luna you will have gift of being animagus turning into a hare like your patronus." said Dumbledore, he again flicked his wand in their direction an Luna hair turned ginger.

"Draco, Ginny hair will stay same but both blue eyes, Draco will have the gift of seeing odd things" said Dumbledore wavy his wand.

They all nodded and then Dumbledore continued "Oh you all have the power to talk to each other in your minds".

Hermione put her hand "Sir, what about are names?"

"Harry yours is Johnthan Harry Cassidy, and Hermione yours is Katrina Hermione Cassidy." said Dumbledore smiling at them.

Hermione seemed to glow in pride at hers, Harry seemed happy with his.

"Ron yours is Freddie Ron Varcoe, Luna yours is Jenny Luna Varcoe" Dumbledore was saying.

Ron and Luna both nodded.

"Ginny yours is Jess Ginny Lecomber, Draco yours is Drake Draco Lecomber" said Dumbledore.

They nodded.

"Right must be getting on, your mission is to stop Tom Riddle from getting to top of his power, and that's all will be said oh and give this to my younger self" said Dumbledore and handing a letter to Hermione.

He continued "Take a drink of this potion" he handed them 6 cups of potion. Dumbledore nodded them and they started to drink there potion Dumbledore started saying a spell that could not make it out as it was so complex to Hermione.

To the six of them felt the floor exploded, and pulled into a vortex to flashing lights and sound. It's lasted for about a life time then they hit the ground hard.

They slowly got to their feet, and looked around. It was Hogwarts but at night nothing seemed to change.

"Is everyone ok?" said Harry helping Ginny get up.

They said "Yeah" and looked around wondering if someone was hiding in the shadows.

They stood there for a minute then heard a screams and shouting from the floor above and ran to find a group of boys, about seven of them.

Harry could not help himself "Oi, That is going on here!" and running over Hermione looking shocked and scared. Hermione thought to him saying

_What hell you doing Harry!_

_What do you think Hermione, saving someone. __He replied_

The group of boys turned to face them; one of them was very handsome and tall with black hair and dark eyes, Hermione thought she knew it was and possible the rest of the boys.

"What you doing up this late up at night!" said the Handsome one eyeing them all up his eye stopped on Hermione for a seconded and came on Harry.

"We all heard somebody scream" said Harry.

"Well your mistaken, nobody screamed and what are you names!" spat the handsome one, the other boys watching them.

Harry looked annoyed but then said "This is my sister Katrina Hermione Cassidy" he gestured to Hermione; the handsome boy was watching her with narrowed eyes. "And I'm Johnthan Harry Cassidy and if you don't mind me asking who are you?"

"Tom Riddle" said the handsome boy, holding his hand out to Harry first and then to Hermione, Hermione didn't want to harry spoke in her mind _Hermione just do it!_ And she did, Riddle gave her kiss on her hand, and of course Hermione blushes and let go.

"And the rest" said Tom.

"I'm Drake-Draco Lecomber and my sister Jess Ginny Lecomber" said Draco and Ginny smiled although it was the wrong time.

Luna stepped forward "I'm Jenny Luna Varcoe and my Brother Freddie Ron Varcoe" and Ron nodded.

The group of boys nodded their head as they were introduced to them. Tom spoke again "I have never seen you at Hogwarts before".

"We are new just arrived" said Hermione.

Tom nodded "Well I guess you will want to see the headmaster then."

"No..." said Hermione, then she went bright red "I mean we would like see Professor Dumbledore."

Then boys and Tom Riddle watched her for a few seconds and then said but then her thought were interrupted by harry.

_Hermione for god sake! Shut up_ Hermione at that point turn towards glared at him.

"If I could let me take you to Dumbledore then" said Tom, looking over his shoulder and nodded to group behind him and they walked away.

Tom then said "Come then, Dumbledore will awake I hope"

They followed Tom Riddle to Professor Dumbledore's office it was obvious that Dumbledore was not Headmaster.

Ginny seemed to be thinking then said "This may sound silly, but what year is it?".

Riddle seemed chuckle, what made Harry angry and want to kill, as later in Riddles life he would kill Harry's parents.

"The year is 1943" said Riddle, trying to stop himself laughing aloud.


	2. Talking and Sorting

**please note I Don't Own Harry Potter or the characters**

**ENJOY :D**

**NEW CHAPTER!**

* * *

Time Warp

Chapter Two – Talking and Sorting

After Talking to the younger Dumbledore and giving him the letter that the older Dumbledore gave Hermione.

They went to bed, as they woke up next morning they went to the headmaster's office and got sorted into their houses:

Ginny and Hermione go into _Ravenclaw._

Harry and Ron go to _Gryffindor._

As Draco put the Sorting hat on his head, about a second said "_Slytherin" _and the same for Luna who looked surprised, but didn't question it.

_Few hours later about Lunch _

Hermione and the other made their way to the staff table to be introduced to the rest of the school, as they walked in with Professor Dumbledore who was in front.

Hermione and Ginny where talking in silence:

_This is so weird! _Hermione said

_Look at the Slytherin table!_ Said Ginny and nodded her head that in direction.

Hermione looked at the Slytherin table, looked to find a pair of dark eyes watching her them eyes belonged to Tom Riddle who was watching her, Hermione trying to look away and did.

Ginny then said "His been watching all of us and you ever since we arrived"

Hermione looked annoyed "I don't surprise me as we found the group of them at the middle of the night!"

Ginny nodded and they both looked back at the Slytherin table find the seven boys they bumped into last night.

"What I reckon is that, we bumping into them on some secret thing and they want get us back for some reason" said Luna who had joined in the conversation.

Mind conversation between Hermione, Ginny and Luna:

_"Oh no, I'm in Slytherin with Draco!"_ _said Luna_

_"Ummmm...well what can we do then? Hermione..." said Ginny _

_"You're suppose to be calling me Katrina, well Hermione is my nick-name" said Hermione_

_"And you girls should shut up" said Draco not looking over his shoulder._

_"Ignore my brother, Hermione and you Luna" said Ginny glaring at Draco, with a raised eyebrow._

_"How about you shut up cos Dippet is trying to speak" said Harry's voice._

They all looked to find them at the staff table.

Headmaster Dippet was sitting in his chair what was in the centre of the staff table, then stood up and said

"Welcome again I have an announcement, there are six new students staying here Mr Johnthan Cassidy will be going to Gryffindor, Miss Katrina Cassidy is going to Ravenclaw." Paused and continued.

"Miss Jenny Varcoe is going to Slytherin; Mr Freddie Varcoe will be going to Gryffindor. Miss Jess Lecomber going to Ravenclaw, Mr Drake Lecomber going to Slytherin" stopped as all the Tables clapped, Hufflepuff table looked a little unhappy but still clapped.

Headmaster Dippet continued "Miss Jenny Varcoe and Miss Jess Lecomber are in the fifth year and join some of your fifth year classes and the rest of them are in sixth year and joining sixth years" he looked the six of the them, they moved of their house tables. The tables where placed out, left Hufflepuff, middle-left Gryffindor, middle-right Ravenclaw and Left Slytherin. From the view from the staff table.

Hermione waved to Harry to make it look like were siblings, she and Ginny wondered to the Ravenclaw table where they were clapped; unfortunately they were facing the Slytherin's and even more sadly Tom riddle and his gang as again they watching Hermione and Ginny, then started to talk again:

_"Oh brilliant so amazing" said Ginny sarcastic voice, glaring at the boy group_

_"Well, what do you expect" said Hermione looking at the teachers table then said "Luna, Draco?"_

_"Yeah" they both replied _

_"How's that table?" Hermione asked, keeping her eye on the staff table. Then she had a sudden urge to look at the group of boys._

_"Ummm" said Luna_

_"Don't worry I will take care of her" said Draco_

_"Good, because I don't like Riddle and his little gang" Hermione said in a annoyed voice. _

But Hermione had started look around the Great Hall then looked in front her and again met the eyes of Riddle, Hermione seemed to be in a trance, Riddle smirked at her and raised an eyebrow at her. She shook her head and saw food appear on the table and started to eat.

10 minutes later Professor Dumbledore came over to them with timetables went to Harry and Ron first then Draco and Luna they all went to their classes.

Hermione and Ginny then got their timetables, as Hermione had double potions first, and Ginny had Defence against the dark arts they both got their new bags and set off.

The wondered down to the dungeons looking at her timetable and after a second she walked into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see you" said Hermione, picking up her bag up and looking at the person, and it was one of the boys she and the others ran into them last night.

"Watch where you are going Miss Cassidy!" said the boy.

"I said Sorry and I didn't get you name there?" said Hermione now looking annoyed.

"Why would I-"said the boy, and then was interrupted as Tom Riddle who appeared around the corner.

"There you are Miss Cassidy and Dolohov" said Riddle with a smirk on his face, walking over to them.

"I have potions, is this the way?" asked Hermione pretending she didn't know the way.

"Yes, come on then" said Riddle, looking at with interest and the smirk on his face.

As Hermione ran off after Riddle, Dolohov looking annoyed, they walked on for a bit then came to a classroom door.

To be continued...

* * *

**I love this story, I just do lol and I hope everyone is enjoying it**

**More chapters to come but that one was ok, but the next will a cliffhanger!**

**:D next chapter in a one or two **days


	3. Knights of Walpurgis

**please note I Don't Own Harry Potter or the characters**

**ENJOY :D**

**Another NEW CHAPTER!**

**this is maybe fav chapter**

* * *

Time Warp

Chapter Three -Knights of Walpurgis

After about a week Hermione was continued to be watched by the Slytherin gang, but Hermione just ignored it. But as she had made new friends in her year in Ravenclaw, the other girls in her dormitory Zoe Carter, Eliza Davies, Claire Clearwater and Jessica Boot. But Hermione and Ginny have been talking a lot as they were already friends.

Hermione and Claire had manly the same lessons, so they are heading towards Herbology.

**Hermione's POV**

"Umm Hermione, You that I'm well sort of going with Nott..." said Claire, but I looked shocked at them words "...And they meaning his and Tom Riddle have been talking about _you_ and your brother also your friends" she cut-off looking annoyed with herself.

"Why it's none of the business, Claire. It's really weird cos I when me and my friends arrived we bumped into them at night and I'm so sure that we all heard someone scream that night in the corridor they were in!" I said trying to make Claire seemed a bit happier and get information out of her about _them_.

Claire instead looked even more shocked "That explains it!" she said under her breath.

"What?" I said looking more intently at her.

"Well I should not being saying this but...I can trust you...well as I was saying Riddle and his group are like non-muggle lovers because they hate them, Hermione you're not muggle born are you?" said Claire looking me.

"No why, I'm half-blood?" I said but I was still lying.

Claire seemed relieved at my words and she continued "Well they like...Torture people and...They like attack people who Tom Riddle does not like and stuff, and few _girls _have been found in the morning, that they were raped" said cut-off again now crossing her arms and looking and the ground.

I looked at her, and put my right arm around her shoulder "its ok, I'm promise that I will not tell anyone, one last thing do you know what Riddle calls his gang?" I finished.

Claire took a few seconds then said the words as if the poison "They call themselves 'Knights of Walpurgis'" she stopped as if she was being watched, I nodded and gave her a quick hug and we continued walking.

"I will keep it secret-"I said, feeling sorry for her, and then heard a familiar voice behind them.

"What sort of secret, Cassidy" said the voice of Tom Riddle, and the other footsteps of the Slytherin boys.

I still carried on walking on and away from Riddle as I knew his story and secret of him and his knights.

"Oi, Katrina and you Claire!" said Riddle and he appeared on my left and his followers appeared in front of us, me and Claire stopped.

Tom Riddle had a smirk on his face as his strolled from behind and then to Claire's right and looking at her with them in dark eyes.

"Do you know Claire, what your friend Katrina is talking about?" said Riddle looking at her, his eyes seemed to be looking for weakness in Claire, but lucky got his attention on me to save poor Claire.

"Well...Well Katrina, what a surprise" said Riddle walking over me, and fear got the better of me, but I forced myself to look into his eyes, the so strange but yet charming.

"You don't scare, Riddle and you followers don't either" I said, glaring at him with anger.

"Really, Katrina so what you and your brother then?" said Riddle, smirking at her.

I looked at then asked "What sort of thing?"

"I thought, you knew" he said with sarcastic voice.

"Well Riddle, enlighten me then! Go on!" I snapped at him.

"Have I touch nerve, you and your brother are talking to each other in your _minds_ "said Riddle, but as Riddle was watching me, I went bright red as he had discovered one of my and the others secrets, so was it possible that he could hear us.

I was looking for the right words, but I couldn't find them. But Riddle continued "Well Katrina, or should I really say _Hermione" _

"I...I don't know what you're talking" I snapped at him. But eyes and face was saying another thing.

"Oh...really Katrina, so why do you know so much about me and friends before you meet us" said Riddle walking in front of me and smirking watching me with them dark eyes, I don't know why but had an urge to closer the gap between us.

"We...Have...we have" I said then out my head so it could face the ground, all riddles friends and Riddle all laughter at me, but Claire was still at my side.

"Then I found the words "If you're just here to have ago at me why don't you let Claire go" I said, looking up and taken a step towards.

Riddle only smirked at me "You of all want your friend to go, um...um what do you think boys" all called out at his words, and pulled their wands out.

I react, pulling wand out and pointing at Riddle.

"Katrina, Katrina what are you doing?" he asked me.

"What does it look like, walking away!" I said, all his friends pointed their wands at me, as I started to walk around with Claire.

Then I said "Stay away!" I shouted.

Riddle just looked at me, then I was struck by a sudden thought I can perform a non-verbal spell to make Claire temporary apparition spell and turn into ocelot and run away from them.

I had made my mind up; Riddle was still watching me and his wand pointing at me, not also to say that his gang still had their wands pointing at me.

"Tell you what, Katrina, if you don't tell about this meeting, and in return I will not tell about you and your brother about talking in your minds" said Riddle with a raised eyebrow.

I pretended to consider his offer, and I moving my wand down slowly so that it was in front of my chest in defence, point sort of behind me so I could do the Apparition spell on Claire.

Riddle moved forward and was about metre away from me, and he held out his hand to shake, then Thought the spell there was a '_whooshing_' sound she disappeared.

Riddle and his followers looked shocked and bewildered then looked at me.

"I taken that as a no then" said Riddle, he smirked at me he maybe thought he got me but.

"Well.." I said started to move slowly backwards and all seven of them started to follow me.

I continued as Riddle smirked and was about to speak "Well I think I'm going to go now".

"Really, Katrina somehow I don't think so" said Riddle starting raise "You're not going anywhere!"

I thought about changing then I felt my body change tall and then starting to shrink and turn the animal, it let me feel different and yet strange.

Their faces went high up so I could see them like giants, they watched me for it seemed and I turn and started to run but was using four legs than two, the Herbology greenhouses, less than a minute I got there but I could not change in front of the class, so trotted around the greenhouse and changed back to normal me...

**To be continued...**

* * *

**I love this story, I just do lol and I hope everyone is enjoying it**

**More chapters to come but that one was ok, but the next will a cliffhanger!**

**:D next chapter in a one or two days**


	4. Playing Around

**please note I Don't Own Harry Potter or the characters**

**ENJOY :D**

**NEW CHAPTER!**

**this is my fav chapter**

* * *

Time Warp

Chapter Three- Playing Around

As I came around the greenhouse Tom Riddle and his followers were about a few metres away from me, I smiled and waved to them they all gave me a sarcastic smile at me.

So I walked in to the greenhouse I was only a few minutes late but the teacher liked me as was quick at answering a question and keeping up to date with homework so she didn't say anything to me, but as I walked over to Claire who had just spotted me as I walked in.

"I...can't believe you stood up to him and..." Claire stopped as Riddle and his gang entered.

"Don't worry about, I'm sure you would do the same for me would you" I asked looking to the door to see the group getting told off by the teacher, then looking and back to Claire.

"I would do the same but, I didn't know that spell I would probably use a Disillusionment Charm or something." She said smiling at me.

"So what are we doing in class?" I asked.

"We learning about Gurdyroots, well it's really boring" she said rolling her eyes.

They continued to joke around till both of them came face to face with one Tom Riddles followers; he was brown hair and grey eyed, he looked a very big, he was only a few inches taller than me. But I was standing my ground.

"My master is interested in your gifts, Cassidy" he said, looking at me eye to eye.

"Sorry, somehow I didn't get your name then" I snapped, I looked over to where Tom Riddle and his gang were working they watched as they seemed to always do.

"You can just call me, Mulciber" he replied.

I didn't reply, just looked at him.

"Look if you something not good to say don't say anything at all" I said at him looking him up and down. I turned around started to walk and he grabbed my shoulder.

"Listen here, you very lucky considered from what's happened in the past with some people" Mulciber said, as he glared.

"Well see, if how I care!" I snapped at him, and freeing my arm so I could walk away as far from that group as much as possible.

_Lunch_

I was just wondering the corridors because I was not really that hungry, as I enter the most silence corridor I could hear angry voices coming from a spare classroom.

I walked over in silence and listened to, soon a realized it was Tom and his gang inside, Riddle was shouting at his followers.

"My..my lord, she is a troublesome one" said Dolohov in a shaken tone.

"Of course you idiot!" said Riddle, then a moment later he seemed to have an idea.

"But her animagus form I didn't see it before and she must have powerful magic" he continued.

"Why is it always 'power' with you?" asked Nott.

"I would shut up, if were you cos there is always your Claire!" Riddle added.

Nott fell into silence.

Riddle seemed happier.

"We must find her weakness and when we have her well have her brother and friends, and before we get her and when we get her, distracted her brother and friends!" said Riddle, who I thought was pacing back and forth.

The bell sounded in the distance and Riddle craned his neck to listen, even though I couldn't see him.

"Come on classes, and remember keep an on Katrina!" said Riddle.

I was frozen in the act of listening at the door, and then I realized that I was only a few milli-seconds from getting caught by all of them.

I backed away slowly and started to run, I could hear the group shouting "OI, Cassidy come here now!"

I was now a floor below, them and found a secret passage that I remembered finding in my fourth year I was ran down it, I remembered it lead to the dungeons and then found myself in the potions corridor.

_"I must find someone quick!" I thought._

I got to the entrance hall and quickly to get to the great hall and bumped into someone, but not a friendly face, a foe.

Tom Riddle...

He smirked at me.

"Katrina, how wonderful to bump into you, just the person I was looking for" he said.

I shouted in my head "_PLEASE! Someone help me!"_

_"I don't think so, Hermione" said Riddle smiling at her._

An instant later, Harry came out of the Great hall looking for me.

I was still looking at his handsome face and glazing into his dark transfixing eyes, and I seemed going into a trance, I tried snap out of it but I have never experienced before so I let it get to me; felt all my worries going away, it was bliss.

Riddle smirked at me, he held out his hand to and I instantly took it, and he was leading me down to the dungeons.

Meanwhile Harry was still looking for me as Ginny, Luna, Draco and Ron came out of the Great hall to where Harry was, Ginny pointed towards me and they all saw me being hand in hand with Tom Riddle, both of us walking down to the dungeons.

3rd Person POV

"No... No... no!" said Harry, he made follow them but was distracted by Ron.

Ron then said "We have failed! There is nothing we can down!"

"Don't say that!" said Ginny looking more upset, still transfixed and the entrance of the dungeons.

"But he's got her, it's are _weakness _everyone knows that! We have failed and we have failed the mission" said Ron.

As they stood in silence a Ravenclaw student, came over to them it was Claire Clearwater.

She asked "Has anyone, seen Katrina?" then seeing their faces, looked at more clearly at them.

"What's happened!" Claire asked looking from horrified face another.

"Riddle" said Draco, looking upset like.

Claire looked shocked and then said "What! He's got her, Why...no...h..he can't do... what I think he's going to do...is.."

They all including Claire all waiting for someone to say something.

"Well, I can't talk to her, because of Riddle has blocked her from us, but how did he know?" said Luna.

"He...found out about something like he can hear, what you all are saying in your heads, so must be able block it" said Claire, seeing if she could help them.

"True, but reckon that some of us should try to follow them" said Luna, looking at her friends.

"Who, you Luna...if have failed to see it's a younger Voldemort, ok...ok...ok! Right Luna, Draco you go down there and try to find Hermione and one more reason as you in Slytherin so it will make it easier." said Harry.

Luna and Draco headed off towards the dungeons and trying to find Hermione, and as Harry, Ron and Ginny waited with worried looking Claire.

Then over at the Grand staircase, all of Riddle followers appeared also heading towards the dungeons, but before they could Ron shouted.

"OI!" and he was running to them

"Oi, what Varcoe?" said Nott.

"I think they are looking for Katrina, don't you think" said Dolohov looking more like his future self.

"Aaww, I think her older _baby _Brother is a little angry" said Lestrange, who sounding so like Bellatrix.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**I love this story, I just do lol and I hope everyone is enjoying it soz if any mistakes**

**You like or not like lol**

**:D next chapter in a one or two days**


	5. Uh Oh

**please note I Don't Own Harry Potter or the characters**

**ENJOY :D**

**So sorry about again delay, had exams and my life is going wrong problems with family and friends but here be the next chapter some enjoy ppl**

**NEW CHAPTER!**

* * *

Time Warp

Chapter five- Uh-oh

As Riddle was leading me, I couldn't see much the dark gloomy dungeons, It was scaring me now my heart was doing a drum role, but what did he want with me.

I was still transfixed as Riddle was not at looking me, but I could feel him in my mind; moving place to scene from my past.

I started to feel normal how, the feeling was coming back, Riddle was going out of my head.

"So Katrina, or really should call you _Hermione Jean Granger"_ said Riddle looking at me sideways.

"I...I don't" I said my voice was shacking.

Darker and darker the stone corridors went deeper into the dungeons we went the cold air was hurting my throat. I could hear drops of water coming from the ceiling, deeper, Riddle was holding my hand, leading me, then we stopped at a battered old rusty door, which looked it could break any minute.

I tried and failed to let go of his hand what was the only thing that was warm in the cold dungeon, Riddle waved his wand and the door swung open and we both walked in, the room was the same as the corridor outside but there was dried blood on the floor and chains laying as if they were only just discarded.

Riddle pushed me to the floor and flicked his wand and the chains that feet away attached to the wall from me appeared on my wrists. He flicked his wand again and the door of the chamber slammed shut.

Then I had a feeling my mind was going back normal and I could feel my body. But then my heart sank as Riddle turned to me and there was a strange shine in his eyes what seemed more like his older self.

"So Hermione, Why are you using a fake name?" said watching me closely for a reaction.

"_Why _would I tell you!" I replied, trying more away but the chains seemed to burn hot.

"Look Hermione, we can for this the simple way of the hard way" Riddle snapped at me.

"I'm not going to tell" I said in a simple way what would annoy him.

"I don't want to do this Hermione, but I must say this you are a fighter" said Riddle moving towards me.

I moved back then hit something, it was hard and had shape to it, I looked to see and saw a dead body of a girl, my mind felled up with shock and horror, as I tried to move away from the body of a girl who's soul maybe lost of what Riddle and his gang had done to her.

I looked at him "This is where you torture them people and at mostly girls, isn't it" I was looking at him my fear or everything else, I was looking at him as how felt his older self of what he may become and there was another feeling, was it...no it wouldn't be, I starting to fall for him as his hair, eyes, and face.

"Yes, and that's...how did you about us torturing people?" said Riddle smirking at me, he seemed to raise an eyebrow in the semi-light.

"I guessed, and how did you get me down here" I asked wondering if I could save time.

"Well, I put you into a trance, plus you listened my conversation with my knights, but I knew that Claire told you about it anyway" said Riddle, who had started to pace up and down the chamber.

"Fine, I will get to the point..." I snapped "Why are so interested in me, and watching me 24/7 and your followers also" and watching and glaring at him, as my heart started to go faster and faster.

Riddle took his time to answer then said "Well there's and magical element about you, for one your an animagus and you can talking in your mind to other people."

I went blood red...

"well, why can't you leave me alone" I said.

Riddle just laughed "You are something"

"Yes I am, I'm living person and a living person does not get chained up by someone like you!" I shouted.

Riddles face darker and he smirked and pointed his wand and shouted "CRUCIO"

Pain shot through my body; like a thousand million needles hitting my body, the only way I could let it out was screaming, and only way out of my system.

Then after a life time, it was over, my body flopped like a rag doll, arms and legs all painful, was thinking and wanted to die on the spot, I waiting still nothing.

Then another shout was "Legilimens"

_Flash, I was trying on the sorting hat..._

_Flash, I troll was coming towards me..._

_Flash, A basilisk coming around the corner, of what I could see in the reflection of a mirror_

_Flash, using the time turner_

_Flash, the Yule ball, and I was wearing a blue dress, (that's the colour of her dress in the book)_

_Flash, I was talking to Dumbledore about going back in time_

_Then I thought "NO..NO he must not see that!"_

I fought the spell and broke free, Riddle was still there with his wand on me

"I must say, you are complex Hermione, but no matter I will get what I want from you" said Riddle smirking at me again.

BANG...

Then the door flow open to find Draco and Luna bush through.

"Draco, Luna!" I shouted.

Draco moved forwards and shot a stunning spall and Riddle, he hit the wall behind him, and he looked more like a rag doll.

Luna ran over to me and flicked her wand and the chains binding me to the wall clicked of my wrists, she pulled me up and Draco found my wand what was on the floor and we ran from the room.

We came up from the dungeon to find Harry, Ron and Ginny and also Claire fighting with the six followers.

After a minute teachers came from everywhere, and stopped the fight.

Harry was fine, looked pleased.

Ron looked a bit battered.

Ginny looked like she done it every day, as she had a grin on her face.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**I love this story, I hope everyone is enjoying it soz if any mistakes**

**You like or not like lol**

**:D next chapter in a few days or a week time**


	6. Bearing a Gift

**please note I Don't Own Harry Potter or the characters**

**ENJOY :D**

**SOOOOooo sorry about the delay and that been doing lots of stuff, family and friend and that stuff again, not so good chapter but the next will be up soon promise..**

**NEW CHAPTER!**

* * *

Time Warp

Chapter Six- Bearing a Gift

After the next week Hermione was surrendered but Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's, who rumoured Claire had told the whole of Ravenclaw to keep Hermione away from Ravenclaw.

_Winter, Seven days till Christmas._

Slytherin common room

Luna's POV

I was sitting next to Draco and across the room where Riddle was with his gang, I knew all their names, the one sitting next to Riddle was Dolohov, the others who were looking sulky, Avery, Mulciber, Nott, Rosier, Lestrange.

I looked over at them I got the words like ancient, Rituals, gift.

My world was drifting away as it always done, life went slow and thoughts when going at the speed of light.

"Jenny?" said a voice, I looked to find one of his followers, it was Avery.

"Jenny, could come here a seconded, we got something that is of interest" Avery asked.

I nodded, looking at Draco to see if he would agree with it, he nodded and I got up and walked over the group.

"What is it you help with?" I said, posing the question.

Riddle was, holding a locket with the letter 'S' on it, in his other hand he had something in it. Then opened his hand to find a stone of some sort, the stone was a turquoises, it seemed to glow...

Riddle looked at me then asked "Do you think Katrina Cassidy would it?" his eye were blank, his face no expression.

"Yes, Katrina would like it" I exclaimed, now knowing what the stone was "What is it? Well my opinion is it's an essence's stone"

Riddle raised an eyebrow "Clever"

"Well, I look at mystical things like, that" I said indicating the stone, in Riddles hand.

"Right, could you get Katrina, in the...outside Hogsmead please?" said Riddle.

"Possibly not, don't you remember last time!" I replied.

Before Riddle could say anything Draco came up behind me and said in my ear "Don't you remember why"

"Oh, right sorry I have to go, and strength and honour" I said then walked away from the group and out of the Slytherin common room.

**3rd person POV**

Riddle and his followers looked at each other, with exchanged looks. Then they all looked at Draco.

"What does that mean 'Strength and Honour'?" piped up Nott, looking confused like everyone else.

Draco then said "Well, I shouldn't really say but I will, my sister, Jenny and Katrina have this sort of girls group and they ask other people to join for their cause" he finished then shaking he's head.

"What cause?" said Lestrange, with interest.

"No idea, I have given up asking now, they want say anything" said Draco checked his watch then continued "Got to go, see you lot later"

Draco walked away from the group, after ten minutes Draco was walking up to library wondering if Hermione was there, she was not there.

Then found her at the four floor.

**Hermione's POV**

"YOU... WHAT!" I said not helping that I was shouting.

"Well what, I just made it up, that was the plan wasn't it?" said Draco, he looked annoyed and moody but that was Draco.

He wasn't the only one annoyed, I was for him to make something up like that.

Then there was a scream, mine and Draco's heads shot upwards to hear more.

"What the" I said, looking around the corridor what was clear a part from me and Draco.

Draco stood there still trying find where the scream had came from.

"That came from the dungeons" said Draco, frowning.

I looked at him "No way, I'm not going down there, never!"

"Please Hermione!" said Draco pulling his wand out from his side.

"NO!" I snapped "You remember, what happened last time"

"Fine!" said Draco looking behind him "I will look myself seeing that I'm a Slytherin, and it will look like I'm going to the common room, see you later" he finished and walked away.

I took a breath and walked on then heard someone one crying from one of the classrooms.

I went over to the door and put my ear up to it, and then took a another breath and said

"H...Hello, is there someone there"

Nothing...

I opened the door and on the floor, in one of the corners of the classroom a girl in Ravenclaw robes was a person I wouldn't find.

Claire Clearwater

"What's happened, Claire?" I almost shouted, running to her side.

Claire took her time then spoke.

"It's Zoe, from are year, Zoe Carter" She weeped "Riddle took her cos of us talking that day and me telling you about them"

I had no words to say, or words I could say now.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**I love this story, everything good hope no mistakes :/ **

**You like or not like lol**

**:D next chapter in a few days or a weeks time**


	7. A weakness

**please note I Don't Own Harry Potter or the characters**

**ENJOY :D**

**Hay ppl new chapter**

**NEW CHAPTER!**

* * *

Time Warp

Chapter Seven- A weakness

"Katrina, wake up!" said a shouting voice.

Hermione was awake, tried and sleepily. She was worn out after taking Claire to Dippet's office and Dumbledore who was there at the time and explained.

"Hermione" said the voice, but in a whisper.

Hermione then opened her eyes and looked around to see Ginny looking over at her.

"Come on, get up Breakfast is on" she said.

"Ginny I know it's the weekend, and Time travel is very tiring, so leave me be" Hermione finished.

"Yeah we do know its 11:00...Hermione Hogsmead, please...please" said Ginny, with a pleading look in her eye.

"Ok, I'm up I need to get changed, Why do you has something happening" said Hermione.

Hermione got dressed, her and Ginny went to the Great hall where the others were.

"What took so long" said Draco, raising his eyebrow.

"She was still sleeping" said Ginny, smiling at Hermione.

Harry who was listening the conversation, then looked over at the teachers and they were talking about some sort of accident.

"NO, way" said Harry and then continued "I can, believe it"

They others looked at Harry.

"Oh god, I can't hear them" said Harry complaining.

Draco held his hand up.

Hermione then remember what Dumbledore had said "So what's happened?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Right there talking about you Hermione and Claire also Zoe disappearing, another girl that's gone missing" he stopped at that point.

"Who! Which other girl?" said Hermione annoyed.

"Jessica Boot" Draco answered.

Hermione had plain shock on her face "No way, they can't have"

"I believe so" said Ron; who looked very pale.

"What can we do?" said Hermione, looking between the group.

"We act normal, if anything suspicious thing, we act then" said Harry.

They all nodded, all they do was wait.

They were looking around at the shop in Hogsmead, it was snowing the blizzard was deathly if you stayed out in it long.

So time after Hermione, Ginny and Luna wondered off, they walked past a shop, and in the window inside the display cabinet was a beautiful necklace, all three of them stood looking at the display were the necklace was, then Ginny snapped out of it, and they continued on.

About 20 minutes later they were out of Hogsmead village, the woods were covered in snow like winter wonderland.

Even the magical and non-magical animals both share this part of land.

As Hermione and there other two were still walking, just out of boredom. There was crack of a twig snapping from behind a tree, Ginny pulled out her wand.

"Hello?" said Ginny, looking to wear the noise had come from.

"Is someone there?" Hermione asked, as she said it she pulled her wand out followed by Luna.

Nothing..

"Come on, I don't like it we should go" said Luna, pulling Hermione's arm.

As Hermione looked away towards Luna was pulling her, and then looked over her shoulder, and there was the lone Tom Riddle appeared from nowhere.

Hermione glared at him, and then turned to point her wand at him.

"Riddle! What do you want?"

He frowned at me "I was just saying 'Hello'"

"Well I don't trust you and your knights of Walguris" said Hermione in return.

"Well I just wanted to give you this" he replied, holding out the same necklace as the one in the shop window.

Hermione saw the necklace and was drawn to it.

"What? How" she said.

Riddle walked to over to her and just gave her the necklace in her out stretched hand.

"I got it for you" he said smiling but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Urrr...I...Thank you" she said flustered.

Riddle nodded "It's an essences stone, they're clever things they protect the holder and also keep the holder under control as well"

Hermione was not even listening to Riddle explain what the stone was, all she was doing was gaze at the stone, Ginny and Luna both made a noises of displeased.

After that Hermione after it seemed a life-time looked into Riddle's face, and nodded.

Riddle then walked away and in his thoughts

_"Now, I will wait and when her heart is weakest then I will strike, and she will be mine to the day I die" _He pulsed and laughed aloud "_Never, I will never die"._

* * *

**I love this story, everything good **

**soz no mistakes :/ **

**You like or not like lol**

**:D next chapter in a few days **


	8. A bliss experience

**please note I Don't Own Harry Potter or the characters**

**ENJOY :D**

**Hay ppl next chapter, No more chapters cos im going on hoilday for the summer :D but after I will be back and more chapters to come, i will miss it so i put up this chapter up for u hope u like it :) xx**

**NEW CHAPTER!**

* * *

Time Warp

Chapter Eight – A bless experience

Hermione was in the girls' bedroom, and in front of the mirror and unwilling put the necklace around her neck, a flood of pure energy washed over her, and a little bit of pleasure came to her as well.

The essence stone was a green/blue colour to it was glowing innocently around the stone, there was also a spring like thing wrapped around the stone. It was very charming the Tom Riddle had just gave it so her without feeling in his face, but still it suited her very well on her chest.

Meanwhile sometime later, Hermione and Harry walked down a corridor.

"Hermione, are you ok because you have been acting very different, me and Ron couldn't find you in the library nor in the Great hall so where have you been then" said Harry.

Hermione seemed to be dreaming.

"mmm" she said in return.

Harry said once again "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good Just thinking how and when we are getting back" said Hermione, no looking at Harry.

"Good but same thats what I have been thinking of we should go back" said harry.

Hermione then answers "Well part of me wants to go, but the other half wants me to stay"

Harry looks at her, then walk in front of her to stop her walking and then said "YOU want to stay!"

And Harry continued "Hermione you should know better than anyone, when you do time travel, you can't change it, like what you said in our 3rd year I was trying to go after Wormtail you stopped me, and now look at you! I'm trying stop you from hurting yourself"

Hermione just looked at him, with no change in her face but before more could be said someone appeared behind Harry.

It was Luna...

"What's is it Luna?" he asked looking at Luna and seeing that there were cuts across her face.

Luna then replied "We have to get out of here, and meaning we have to go back to the present cos his follows have non-stop attacking us, and some of us are not safe" panic over her face.

Harry grabbed Hermione to move her and said "Ok, Where's the others? And Where can we go?"

Before they could make their minds up, someone else said

"So interesting, interesting" Tom Riddle walked into view.

Harry and Luna both whipped around shock on their face's, but Hermione looked puzzled.

"What now!" said Harry.

"I will tell you what now!" said Riddle, he smirked.

"Well go on then" said Harry, angry washing over him.

Riddle walked front and then said "It's such a shame for your friend" after he fininshed, Riddle eyes fell to Hermione.

Harry sees Riddle watching Hermione, and takes a few steps to get in front of Hermione.

Riddle laugher "Aawww bless little boy, now Hermione come here"

Hermione walks over to his side still with a dream to on her face, Harry is dumb struck.

"Hermione!" shouted Harry, trying to get to her.

"She can't hear you Cassidy, she's mine now" said Riddle.

"No she can't have your lying" said Harry.

"She is under my control" said a smirking Riddle.

Harry looked at him then walked over trying to get Hermione, Riddle had his wand out in a flash and pointed it at Harry who flow backwards into a suit of armour.

"LUNA! RUN GET THE OTHERS NOW" shouted harry from the floor.

"I don't think so" Riddle replied to harry command to Luna, Riddle flick his wand at Luna, slowly Luna was being lifted into the air, after ten seconds Luna began to have rasping breath, her eyes were starting to close.

"Stop IT! She can't breathe let her go and Hermione please!" shouted Harry once again, but the armour grab his arms were more stronger so it hurt harry's arms.

"Really" said Riddle "You see my bound between me and Hermione, she has power and she is truly enchanting, Cassidy you see the necklace" he pointed at the necklace "You see the stone...well for example: the stone is Hermione, and the metal object around the stone is me, I have her under my control" he smirked at Harry Day-dreamed look on his face.

"But anyway moving on, and thank you for the chat so no more of this" Riddle said, then straight after Harry's world went blank.

**Hermione's POV**

My mind was bless, but something was wrong very wrong, it felt like she knew where she was going but was blind at the same time.

I could hear distance voices, it more like two or more people, then I started to come back to my senses.

My eyes opened and I was back, as pretending to act the same, but I could see where she was, a faintly remember what I was doing, I walked along a corridor and with...Harry and Riddle had come to get something...hang on me! He had come after me.

Riddle and his knights were still talking and I heard that their plan had something to do with her.

As Hermione thought _"I must get out of here"_

Riddle turned to face her.

"Your back and was a fighting it very well, good so far" he finished.

"Where am I" I asked "And how did I get here"

He smiled "You really something aren't you,...Time Traveller" he let the words sink in, so he could see my reaction.

Riddle then got what he wanted as my face showed shock and horror.

"So, what makes you think that?" I asked afraid to find out the answer.

"Your mind, you keep in there, but can see in like looking though a window, and guess what I see, My older self in the future and because of me in the future your here, so if you ever go back I will hunt you down" he smirks at me.

Then he pointed he finger at me and I started to walk towards him.

I was now in front of him, he gives me a evil smile and then started to circle me and also keeping an eye on me.

He then direct his knights to leave the room, and they did so.

I was starting to shake, I couldn't help myself and thats what made Riddle stop and faced me again, he put his hands on my shoulders and ran them down my body and he stopped.

But I wanted him to continue

I thought without knowing _"Please don't stop I want more"_

Riddle's handsome eyes, were looking at certain parts of my body then came back to my eyes again.

* * *

**I love this story so much...**

**Hope there were no mistakes**

**and the next chapter will not be up for sometime as im going hoilday but i will make up.**

**byeeee xxx**


	9. A Near Miss

Time Warp

**add extra at the end :D**

* * *

Chapter Nine - A Near Miss

As Hermione was close to what she wanted, but didn't want she knew he was doing to get to her.

"Riddle...please...I don't want this" said Hermione.

He smirk, my body like the touch, a feeling started up at my core was feeling wet. The necklace was making my feeling doubled higher and higher.

"No!" he said, moving away from Riddle, he cocked his eyebrow at me.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you are light power, but your apart of you is darkness let it take you" said Riddle, taking another step towards me.

I backed away.

"This is why you gave me the necklace, so you could use me" said Hermione.

"In a way" he said simply.

Hermione walked towards the door and pulled the handle. Nothing and again still nothing.

"Let me out" Hermione growled.

"No" he replied.

"Please...please let me or I will call for help" said Hermione glaring at him.

"My knights are around here making sure you can't escape, and I have blocked your mind to your friends so you can't get help" he finished.

Hermione shook her head, she put one side of her face against the door to near, but her eyes were on riddle.

"Don't you fucking come near me!" said Hermione, in defence.

"Language, Hermione" Riddle said.

Hermione closed her eyes a thought on her animal form, then she had done it.

"What the...?" said a shocked Riddle.

Moment later, his knights entered the room and Hermione in her ocelot form ran out.

"NOOO I ALMOST GOT HER!" Riddle growled.

**Hermione's POV**

Five minutes later Hermione had transformed back into her human form, and found out that I was near the library. I turned around looking this way and that, I held my wand in my right hand.

Walking down the corridor then I heard a shuffle of footsteps, I quickly looked around. Nothing not even ghost, then a cloth appeared in front of my face. They pushed it into my mouth, but I had no choice as I had to breathe in the chemical radiating from the cloth.

My body was starting to slowly down everything, as the chemical went through every vein and into my legs buckled, and then my arms went limp and heavy.

Then I saw the one thing that could only make my nightmares come true, as I found myself face to face with Tom Riddle, he smirked at me. My body didn't work anymore but my eyes and ears still working.

Before I could do anything, even though I couldn't do much where I was, but I could just glare at him.

"Oh dear Hermione, well I do recall that your still wearing the necklace of mine, and I know when you wake up, you **will** agree with me" said Riddle, looking deeply into my eyes.

I glared at him, the another cloth was put in my mouth, the chemical on the cloth over powered me and my eyes started to get more like lead, and at last they started to close and then nothing, blackness.

Hermione heart was up to breaking point as all the life was been taken from her, this pane continued for it seemed a life time, fear was creeping up my body, growing more powerful and more unstoppable, the blood was also pounding in ears.

I can't see the world around, but somehow _I knew_ what was happening.

Something whispered in my ear, I tried not to listen the desire in his voice.

"Please...st...Stop" Hermione said.

Then blackness came to me.

Hermione's eyes fluted as she woke up, her body was in pain around her middle, the feeling was coming back to her and then realization shot into her body.

Her breathing quickened. Her back arched. Her toes curled. Her moans of pain became ones of pleasure.

Her mind was starting to not become hers, it was starting to becomes his.

She was being used by Riddle as only for his pleasure, and use of her body, she had been raped by him.

* * *

**xx**


	10. Her plan

Time Warp

**Here we are once again, and again sorry for the delay **

**also to people who having reviewed my story yes i know, i do mixed up with words and miss words out but i can't help, Ive tried to get the chapter up to standard as best a possible, and the reason hermione in this story isn't like how we all see hermione, im just what she is like in a different light, we dont have to have her in the same way, its just a change.**

**Anyway...Here be the next chapter**

**!ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter Ten- Her plan

Hermione had slipped into her dreams, after a long time in her dreams; they had told her to return to the future even if Riddle's older self would be waiting for her she would be drag in a worse situation than what is happening to her now.

But this time where she in more than years away from her time she wanted to where she knew the better and even if could fight Riddle.

Also the power of the necklace what had hold of her soul was to powerful but if she could somehow take control over it someway, maybe take the power it was taking and overload it, if that was possible.

Her mind is vulnerable, when she was awake and even if she was a sleep.

Hermione after time had decided what she would do:

_1, try to get into Riddles good books...some how_

_2 find a way back to the future_

_3 see if Voldemort has changed, and see if he has feeling for her still..._

_4 try and defeat him with her charm, using his power against him._

When her mind set on her task, she felt something come into her mind and guessed it was Riddle. He was trying to make wake up mentally and physically.

Hermione was going to act like a puppy to him, and obey his every word then she get him back, **big time!**

"Hermione..." said Riddles soft voice, which Hermione didn't expect but acted all the same.

"Yes, honey" Hermione said lovingly to him.

"I was wondering how you were after the night...Events?" he replied.

Hermione opened her eyes, to make it seem that she adored him, in every way.

"Well...I'm a little tried still, but you could say I have changed" Hermione said, keeping her eyes looking into Riddle's ones, in a very seductive voice.

Riddle smiled, and this smiled reached his eyes, which Hermione or the others had ever seemed before, but she soon realized that she was a king size bed, with a naked Tom Riddle next to her under cover with her!

He leaned forward and kissed she, she done the same, but meanwhile he's hand smoothing her body from her back to her thigh, giving them message to them, which sent waves pleasure through Hermione's body, as her eyes were closed, lucky Riddle didn't see that her eyes had rolled to the back of her head.

Hermione didn't know whether it was she acting, or it was true self.

She lifted her right leg snaked it around him, and moved herself closer towards him, his hands moved now, one moved to her back; a though keeping her close, the other hand work on her breasts.

"T..t...Tommm" Hermione said, then groaned.

"Yes, my dear" Tom asked, looking at her, when Hermione had opened her eyes.

"I was wondering, if I could ask...umm...well" Hermione stuttered. Tom put a hand in her hair playing with it, to calm her.

"Go on" he said. Then there was knock at the door, Tom expression change wonderful calm, annoyed and a bit of rage in his eyes, they flashed red.

Hermione looked into the angered eyes, and she put hand on he's lips, and give him the look of meaning, telling him not to go all horrible like his future.

"What happened time?" he said annoyed, got up and got a dressing grown, and put it on facing her, Hermione scanned his body, trying not to blush.

Tom smiled at her and warned her cover herself up, she did so and he opened the door a bit.

"What?" said Tom, to the person outside in the corridor.

"**They **are looking for her, my lord, we must act" said one of his Knights.

Tom seemed to be making his made up.

"We act normal as possible" said Tom.

"But...yes, my lord" the knight replied.

Tom slammed the door shut, in annoyance.

Hermione got of bed, she forgotten about her being naked, walking over to her lover and whispered in his ear.

"I'm here for you, honey" and hugged him, and returned the hug, he kissed her.

"I know, but how is the necklace?" he asked breaking their kiss.

He looked down note to himself, that her breasts were perfect and the right, then shaking his head, then looking back to the necklace.

"It seems to be doing the job, right" he said smiling at the necklace, and then look into the magical eye, that belonged to Hermione.

"Right then, we have business to do" he told her.

Hermione frowned "What, if I may ask?"

Tom smirked at her, leading her to the bed.

_Next day_

Hermione was back to her normal ways; Ginny had been waiting in the Ravenclaw common room for, two nights, because of her disappearance.

Hermione had told her, what happened, and also what her plan was.

"Do you think he suspects anything?" asked Ginny, eyes full of worry.

"Nope" Hermione said, smiling.

"Oh my god!...You didn't ..." Ginny paused, Hermione smile grew bigger.

Ginny looked around the room, no one was there, then leaning closer to her.

"You had 'it'" she asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Do you know what-" but Ginny was cut off by Hermione.

"Hold your horses, right I only acting like it, so he falls, more and more weak" said Hermione.

Ginny then said "But you could fall in love with him, that's the problem because it happened to me with his Diary, even though it's a very good plan at getting at him but he charmed me, then I was lead into the most dangerous situation of my life!"

"I know" said Hermione, hanging her head and eyes we a wet a bit, trying to hide the tears, she looked around the common room instead, trying and failing to show her weakness to Ginny.

Hermione burst into tears, think of what she had, and the impact on what may happen when they return and if they do go back, but she knew they had to go back because time would never be the same again.

* * *

**Hope u liked it there far more to come ;) Soz if there are any mistakes**

**so keep an eye open for the next chapter :D**

**xx**


	11. Turning the clock forward

**Time Warp **

**THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**HEHE **

**R&R**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Turning the clock forward

Hermione was having a hard time now, telling Harry, Ron, Luna, and Draco in an empty classroom at break time, Ginny was there but already knew about it.

"You did it!" Ron almost shouted, making the words well known.

"RON! Don't be like that, it's hard not only for you, but for all of us!" said Ginny, looking between all of them.

"First thing is first, how do we get back to the future?..." said Draco, mumbling.

Ginny looked at Harry, he shrugged. Hermione looked to Ron, who done the same, then all four looked at Luna and Draco, Luna bit her lip.

"But, what happens if we are stuck here forever!" said Ron, starting to panic.

The boys began to panic, and they talked more and more then it was getting higher and higher.

Hermione, Ginny and Luna looked at each other.

"Well, maybe we could...-"started up Luna, but was cut off by a sound out in the corridor.

The boys siphoned the conversation and looked at the girls to the door of the classroom.

Harry draw his wand, from his pocket, as did Draco and Ron, they walked forward to the door and listened.

Hermione and Ginny dared not to make a noise as the same as Luna.

Then Hermione walked forward a motioned for the boys to move away from the door.

Hermione pointed her wand at the door; she waved it in arc around the door and said "Homenum revelio"

The wand cast some sort of mist through the door, and there was pause.

"Is there someone there?" said Luna, whispered.

Hermione held her hand up, to stop her as the mist returned to go back into her wand the colour pure red.

"What does that mean?" said Ron.

"Well, I think it means that a teacher is listening" Hermione said, at these words Professor Dumbledore entered the room, smiling at them all.

"I hear you want to go back to future then?" said Dumbledore, looking round at the shocked six, at this sudden appearance.

"How did you know it was Dumbledore?" said Draco, to Hermione.

"Because the mist was red..." they still looked confused

"...In means good, if it was green then it would be bad..."

There was still silence, between them all

"...Like the house colours, anyway Professor, yes we want to go back please, we just don't know how?" Hermione finished.

They nodded, and looked at Dumbledore's younger self.

"Well, if you're sure, and you have done what you needed to do. Then follow me" said Dumbledore, looked intently at them all in turn.

The nodded, the boys and Hermione put their unused wands away apart from Hermione, and followed Dumbledore down the corridor, and down a dozen stair cases and they reached Transfiguration teachers office.

Hermione and the other filed into the room, and Dumbledore tapped his wand on the door handle, and waved it around the door, so an unwanted person would enter or listen at the door.

Dumbledore then walked around the group and faced them, he took a deep breath and said "Travelling forward in time is tricky in some ways but I hope something has changed in your time, and I will see you there"

Hermione opened her mouth and said "But the problem is Tom, he will try to find out where we have gone" her face went a bit paler.

"Don't worry, Miss Granger everything will be ok" said Dumbledore, half heartedly.

"But Voldemort in the future we try to find us and then realize who we really are" said Harry.

Dumbledore seemed to thinking hard, and then seemed to make his mind up.

Then choosing his word carefully "I don't the situation in your time, so I can't comment but by my future self, I take it's not that good".

Draco, who couldn't take much longer, laughter sarcastically, everyone, looked at him.

"Sorry" he answered.

"Anyway, I just prepared the potion for you as I followed in the letter my future self" he gestured to his desk were six bottles of potions were sitting on the surface, and indicated they should take a bottle each.

They did so, and walked back to where they stood, and they took the potion as said the inhuman words and as the same as last time the floor explored with a huge bang, colour, noise, and smell, pictures zoomed past them as they landed in a corridor in Hogwarts.

They all got up, dusting themselves and looked at each other and looked around the corridor which empty, and they started to laugh.

It was a long time before they could regain their normal state, and took deep breathes.

Luna was the first to speak "Well, I must say it's not every day you go in time and come back in one piece" the girls giggled.

"Well, I think we should go and see Dumbledore" said Ron.

They agreed, so they walked in the direction of Dumbledore office.

They continued to joke about, what they done, and then they reached his office.

"Canary Creams" said Harry, the gargoyle sprang aside, and they climbed the circling stair case to the office.

They walked to door and Harry knocked, and Dumbledore's voice said "enter". The group piled into the room, which all stopped dead in their tracks.

Lord Voldemort was behind Dumbledore with the elder wand in his hand pointing it at Dumbledore.

There was moments silence as they took in Voldemort and Voldemort took in them, Hermione looked in Dumbledore's eyes and in when she looked she was locked in eye contacted; the world had been cut off from everyone else.

But the high cold voice shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA" and the link was broken, Harry had started forward towards Voldemort, as Hermione look between Harry and the once most handsome boy in the world.

She looked at Dumbledore slumped in the chair who was dead, and she even more closely she could swear that there was a tear running down the old man's face.

Now she could feel the tears in her eyes and then saw Death eaters grabbed the others and stunned them but only leaving Hermione standing in the no man's land as Voldemort walked forward and was an inch away from face.

"My dear, Time Warping are we?"

* * *

**Sooooooo wht you think? Cliffhanger or WHT! :D**

**(soz if any mistakes)**

**DO not fear there is going to be a sequel soon I promise**

**R&R**

**I hope everyone has loved this story cos i think bloody amazing and "Part 2" will be up soon**

**xx**


	12. authors note

Right I'm getting sick of some of the reviews. I will explain I have dyslexia, I'm trying my best on my stories so could you please don't not judge me on my stories.

HHS9412


End file.
